The Game of Life
by jacobfyretrash
Summary: Once I was dead in his sights, there was no place to hide, no where to run, no one to go to. He had chosen me. That dog! In the middle of a snow storm, it was not wise of me to run, knowing he was much faster than I. Half-Wolf! Connor/Reader
1. Chase

**A/N- Everyone listen to The Game of Life by JubyPhonic.**

 **Side Note: This does not take place in the Tyranny of King Washington.**

 **Another Side Note: I have to admit, my inspiration was Animals by Maroon 5.**

 **Another Nother Side Note: ENJOY!**

* * *

My lungs were _burning_ , legs _heavy_ , tired from running for so long. Twigs and sticks scraping my body, some cut through the skin, making it harder to stay awake. Dressed in only my nightgown and a pair of boots. I was freezing cold, no doubt going to catch something in the morning. I'll probably freeze to death before _he_ could even catch me. The snow weighed me down, but, this was his home, he knew it much better than I did. I wouldn't dare look behind me, but I did. My eyes widened even more as his dark, cold, and harsh glare pierced through my terrified one. I looked ahead of me, screaming once a cliff came into the distance. But, I tripped over a rock. My voice caught in my throat as I fell into the snow, bare arms covered my face once I tumbled to the ground. Legs too tired to move, breathing heavily. I think I broke something, my right leg is twisted, head splitting pain that was hard to ignore. I couldn't escape, no matter how much I tried. I couldn't stand, not having enough energy to move. I tiredly opened my eyes, seeing the full moon in the distance, only to have it covered by _him._ He leaned in closer, an angry snarl ringing in my ears. Tears slide down my red face easily, causing me to black out. Snow falling steadily, the wind howling, made the scene more scarier.

* * *

Waking up in a dark cave was not ideal, I thought I would be in his stomach, **dead**. But I didn't. I woke up in a dark, cold cave, the wind from outside chilling me to the bone. I opened my eyes, yelping when a tongue licked my broken leg, a jolt of pain spread through my body. A whine was heard, and I looked down at my leg. It was him. The wolf. He was laying down at my feet, looking up at me with a calm expression. He was a tan wolf, chocolate brown eyes, white teeth. His ears twitched, as if expecting another reaction. I sat up, making another jolt of pain spread through my tired body. I whimpered, watching as the nightmare stood up, walking towards me. My eyes snapped closed, fearing once more for my life. A hot tongue swiped up my cheek, wetting it with saliva. I opened one of my eyes as the action repeated. Meeting the brown eyes of the most feared creature of the Frontier. He whined, licking all around my face, before curling up beside me, head resting on my lap. He probably sensed that my body temperature was extremely low. Considering the snow storm blowing out there, which I knew better than to go into. I hesitated, but I gently stroked his fur, getting a low whine in response. His head snapped up, as did my hand stopped. A howl. A loud one at that. The wolf curled up beside me howled back, making my eyes widen. He turned to me, standing on all fours, trying to pick me up. I crawled towards the closest wall. Using it to stand up on my good leg. The wolf gently pushed me forward, towards the entrance of the cave. I hopped, a quick sob tore through my throat, when I tried to walk on my crippled leg. "Where are you taking me?!" I covered my mouth, silencing my sobs. He whined, gesturing his head towards the entrance of the cave. I looked yonder, seeing a carriage awaiting on the snow covered ground. A dark figure hopped down from behind the horses, running towards me. I let out a sigh of relief. He was dressed in lots of layers of clothing, a cape draped over his shoulders and hat almost filled with snow.

"Pardon me, ma'am." He lifted me up with ease, being mindful of the broken leg. "Haytham Kenway, I will get you to the closest Doctor and you'll be better in no time." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mister Kenway. I'm (Y/N) (L/N). Under better circumstances, I would've made some tea."

"No matter, (Y/N). This was all planned." My eyes went wide.

"What?!" A rag was placed over my mouth, breathing it in was a mistake. My eyes were once again droopy, hearing a faint barking and growling as I was knocked out. Last thing I felt was being placed in the carriage, also a warm fluffy thing curling up beside me.

* * *

"Why did you do that?! She has a broken leg, with no resistance whatsoever, and you decide to knock her out!" An angry, but calm voice boomed in my ear. Gloved hands were tenderly touching my broken leg, a hot rag placed on my forehead, layers of shirts and jackets covered my body.

"I did not wish hear the painful screams of a women when he put that leg in place. Think Connor! This wouldn't have happened if you had returned to your human self. Rather then scare her off with that dog!"

"Do you wish to take this outside?! I'll break your leg worse than hers!" I groaned, feeling the tender hands finally stop treating my leg.

"Connor, I would have to agree with Haytham. Her resistance and screams would make the process of fixing her leg would make it a lot harder to do." I heard a huff, then two pairs of footsteps walk out the room. "Open your eyes, Miss (Y/N). I only have to bandage your leg and you're free to go." As he bandaged my leg, the argument slowly got louder outside the dorm.

"Thank you kindly sir." I put a hand on my throat, it's scratchy and hoarse, probably from all the screaming. "I hope I wasn't too much of a hassle."

"Not at all, Miss. It is free of charge." Smiling, I sat up. "They seem very fond of you, Miss. I would be careful."

"I shall take your advise to the heart, Doctor. Have a good night."

"Likewise." He walked out the door, leaving a glass of water by the nightstand. I picked up the glass, putting it to my lips and taking tiny sips of the water. I worriedly glanced down at the bandaged leg. It would have been harder to put back in place if I was awake. I secretly thank Haytham for that, but I also hate him for not telling me. Sighing, I got up from the wooden table, using it as support as I walked out of the room. Which I instantly recognized as my room. Once I stepped outside the door, I looked around, seeing two figures sitting opposite from each other at the table, glares that would put bears to shame. One of them was Haytham, with his hat still on. Then, whom I was assuming was Connor. He must've been the wolf from earlier. A hood was covering his face, making it hard to see his eyes. "I suggest not putting too much pressure on that leg. I will see you in a few weeks to get that leg back in ship shape."

"Thank you, Doctor." I limped towards the front door, closing it once the Doctor was out of sight. It was still dark, which was hard to believe. I must've slept for hours.

"Sorry for making you break your leg." I jumped at the calm voice from behind me. I turned around, seeing Connor twirling his fingers nervously, glancing down at the floor.

"I forgive you, Connor. But, may I ask. Why?" Haytham calmly walked out the Kitchen, walking towards the door.

"It seems... It's that _'time'_ in his life, ma'am. Although I say he's chosen a fine woman, do tell me after this little. _'Engagement'_. What gender the pups will be." My mouth fell open as he opened the door, walking towards the horse just yonder. I looked at Connor, to see his face flushed red.

"Sorry..." He muttered, fiddling with the cowl on his hood. I closed my jaw, walking towards him.

"Not like I have a choice, huh?" He bit his lip. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I would be honored to be yours, handsome." I placed my head on his chest, his heart beating much faster than before. Connor sighed in relief.

"I am happy to hear that."

* * *

 **From Ezio and Cristina-** _"If you really love someone, fight for them. You might never find someone like them later and you'd wish you could have at least tried."_

* * *

 **A/N- Just an imagine I did. This took 7 hours just to think and write.**


	2. Rebellion

**A/N: CONTINUED**

 **I finally (watched someone play the DLC) saw Tyranny of King Washington and decided to continue this story in that world.**

* * *

"(Y/N)?" A jumped a bit at the deep voice behind me, eyes going wide with surprise. "Is that really you?" Darting around, I was met with gorgeous face, as if the Lord made him himself. The pair of blue eyes was a contrast to his coffee brown skin, making him all the more alluring.

"Depends, are you here to rob my shop for King Washington? Because if you are, I would have to ask you to leave." I gestured to the door behind him, eyebrows lowering in a heated glare, making the man nervous in front of me. He shuffled his feet, stroking his knuckles. Must be a way to calm his nerves, I added.

"No, no, it's not anything like that." He muttered, looking back up at me once I had calmed down. "I've just... seen you somewhere before." I bit my lip, my nerves kicking in once the words rolled off his tongue.

"I am pretty popular among the people... you must've passed me on the streets."

"No, I know you... from another dimension." I raised an eyebrow, putting weight on my left leg. Confusion swarmed through my mind, fingers tapping the counter in thought.

"Another dimension, huh? That's not something you hear everyday..." I muttered the last part, before looking back at the confused man. "I'm sure you have, buddy. You've been brainwashed by Washington, haven't you? I heard they start seeing some weird things." He remained silent, choosing to look down at his feet again, before I rolled my eyes. "How about this? I'll close up shop and have a chat with you? Loosen up a bit before you loose your mind, or I do, whichever comes first." He nodded, walking across the room to sit on the wooden chair by the fireplace. Smiling, I walked out from behind the counter and towards the door, locking it and flipping the sign over. Looking out of the closed curtain, the people of New York walked the streets in a calm manner. I scoffed. "If only they could see Washington's lies..." Turning back towards the figure sitting at the fire, I sat down at the chair across from him. "May I have your name, Sir?" His piercing blue eyes looked up from the fireplace to me.

"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Leaning forward in his chair, he placed his arms on his knees while I crossed one legs over the other. I didn't have to worry about him seeing my underwear, because I don't wear dresses. I prefer trousers and loose shirts, covering my beasts with simple bandages. Smiling, I held my hand out, waiting for him to shake it. When he did, a loose smile appeared on his face.

"Nice to meet you, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Adams has told me about you, but as things are the way they are, I've never the chance to meet you in person. You seem to not be under the influence of King Washington." He nodded.

"He raided my village, slaughtering everyone. Washington was not the Commander I once knew." After that, he had told me everything, a smile always coming to his face when I would get surprised. He had told me about the 'American Revolution' and how Washington betrayed him, alongside his father, Haytham Kenway, by sending out soldiers to burn down his village because he thought they would get in the way of the war. Next, he told me about the Homestead. How he helped/saved the people who now made a living at the Homestead. The farmers, inn keepers, doctor, lumbers, blacksmith, hunter, tailor, woodwork, and miner. They all benefited the Homestead, he didn't have to full detail, but my heart broke once a smile was on his face once more. We all knew the fate of the Homestead, I guess Adams just didn't tell him yet. Lastly, he told me about how we met in his world. He was on a mission to retrieve me from my home, but I awoke scared and ran out of my house with nothing. Only a simple nightgown and slippers shielded me from the harsh storm. We were... 'mates' in his opinion, but I wasn't really complaining, he seemed like a nice man to spend the rest of your life with. Ratonhnhaké:ton ended his story by saying he wished he could go back to his old world, it was much nicer where he lived. "I put an end to the Templars in the 13 colonies, but... this is worse than the Templars." I nodded, soaking in the information he was giving me. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked like the type of person that never lies.

"Washington's brainwashed with power, thus the pyramid that could be seen for miles on end. He gives speeches every week, claiming about how we'll become the strongest in the world, or how food would be less chipper, when the prices only raised. That... Apple he has, is the source. As things are, we cannot get close to him. Your mother was the only one who actually retrieved the staff, but dropped it on her way out of the pyramid. She must've trained you well, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I trust you'll be the one to end Washington's terror." He nodded, looking at the fireplace once more.

"They have put their trust in me, with the power I drank from the Black Willow."

"Yes, your mother has mentioned that once or twice. It's power is dangerous. You should be careful." I grasped his hand, holding it in a firm grip. "Now, as for Washington. You have come here for information, no?" We both stood up, walking towards the door that led to a downstairs den. "Jefferson must've sent you, we have been planning this rebellion for months." Lighting a candle, I gestured with my hand to follow.

"Thomas said you have been a great help to the soldiers and gave plenty of good ideas for the rebellion."

"I took care of the wounded and buried the dead, kinda like an Undertaker. But, yes, some ideas I gave was useful." Once we reached the bottom, I lit more candles that were spread throughout the room. Once the room was lit, I stood in front of maps. Ratonhnhaké:ton looked confused at one of the maps. "What's wrong?" I asked. He winced, gesturing to the map.

"That's the Homestead, why is there a huge 'X' on it? Did something happen?" He looked at me concerned. I bit my lip, putting a hand on the table where a few drawings lay.

"The... the, um... Homestead." I picked up the most realistic way the Homestead is. I gave it to the man. "Washington destroyed it, setting it ablaze from the inside out. Adams and I had traveled there the day before. Know anyone named Achilles Davenport from that time?" He nodded eagerly, looking at the drawing as if his worse fear was written all over it.

"He was the one who trained me in my world." He muttered, looking at the other drawings.

"His body was found in his office. Chest wounds and burn marks was the cause of death." I heard a harsh gulp, making my heart break even more. "He was the one to approved of our tactics and gave advise. When he died, there was no one else to go to, so he had to take the rebellion into our own hands."

"What did you do with the body?" He whispered after I finished. Gulping, I crossed my arms.

"I buried him next to his deceased wife and son. Abigail and Connor Davenport." I patted his shoulder. "I'm assuming he named you, Connor. It suits you really well. Easy on the tongue, but I like a challenge. Now, back to business. The Frontier is already under the control of Washington." Ratonhnhaké:ton put the drawings aside, leaning on the wooden table. "Boston too, so that leaves New York in our hands. New York would have to be the most important city to take back, even if King Washington lives here." I pointed to the ports that lead to oceans. "The ports, they are a way to the ocean. Resources and supplies are a big thing that we need. We can't just get gunpowder and food everyday now, since none of us are farmers. The people of New York starve out there. The only way to get their say and support, we need to give them the food they need to live." He nodded, crossing his arms. "Then, and ONLY then, would it distract Washington long enough for you to sneak in and defeat him." He was hesitant, but he nodded, looking down at me.

"That is a good plan. But... what will you do?" Smiling, I grasped his hands.

"After the food has been delivered, I will lead the rebellion along with Jefferson while you go and defeat Washington." His eyes went wide.

"(Y/N)..." He bit his lip, gripping my hands a little. "But... what if-" I interrupted him with a kiss on the cheek.

"No, what ifs, Ratonhnhaké:ton. This must be done."

* * *

I knew how dangerous it was filing into the pyramid, but it served a good purpose. I had found Ratonhnhaké:ton in front of the knocked out Washington, holding his side. He was grunting with pain. I gripped my swords tightly as he went for the Apple. In silence, he picked up the Apple, before yellow beams shot everywhere. My eyes went wide once the pyramid started to collapse. Running for the Native, I extended my arm. "Ratonhnhaké:ton!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, he turned towards me and clenched the apple tightly. He started to pursue after me, but the ground fell under me and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily and sweating. My eyes darted around the tent before settling on the figures outside. It was Connor and Commander Washington. The fire was still crackling, but not for long as it was starting to rain. Crawling out of the yellow tent, I stood next to Connor, who in turn gazed at the scared Commander. George put the Apple in his hands, running to his white horse. He galloped away, leaving Connor and me in the dust. We stood in silence, before I wrapped my arms around his own arm. "The rebellion was a success by the way." Smiling as he kissed the crown of my head, I ushered him into the tent, where, after minutes of silence, we fell asleep. Happy to be in each others arms once again.

* * *

 **From Desmond-** _"At any given moment, you have the power to say: 'This is not how the story is going to end.'"_

* * *

 **A/N- Sorry this was so fast paced! ;-;**


End file.
